


Pneumonia

by Missy



Category: November Rain - Guns N' Roses (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Future Fic, non-linear timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Losing someone always hurts.
Relationships: Bride/Groom (November Rain)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Pneumonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



Pneumonia. Who the hell gets pneumonia from getting caught out in the rain?

It’s an old person kinda disease. Maybe he should’ve seen it coming, but she loved the rain. They got married and there was a rainstorm, followed by a rainbow. Both harbingers of good luck, she told him. 

Bullshit, he’d said, and she’d laughed up a storm.

But they’d had twenty years together. Happiness. Memories. Songs. He couldn’t complain about the joy he’d received by being with her.

But fucking pneumonia. _Jesus._ What a way to die.


End file.
